1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical component, e.g., a pressure sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
A micromechanical device, in particular a pressure sensor, is known from published German patent document DE 103 23 559 A1, the pressure sensor being based on a piezoresistive converter principle for converting a mechanical force into an electrical signal. One usual construction of a micromechanical pressure sensor having piezoresistive converter elements is shown in FIG. 1. A substrate having an anodically etched diaphragm is bonded anodically onto glass. It is also known according to published German patent document DE 100 32 579 A1 that one may produce the diaphragm, and a cavity lying behind it, using porous silicon. Such a sensor construction is represented in FIG. 2. The chip is adhered onto a ceramic or into a premold housing, and is passivated using gel, that is held on the chip by a gel ring, for protection against environmental influences. Passivating using gel has the disadvantage that gas diffuses into the gel, especially if it is under high pressure. When the dissolved gas becomes gaseous again, for instance in response to a pressure drop, the bonding wires running in the gel, which make contact with the chip, may be destroyed. An electrical plated-through hole to the backside of the substrate is also known, from published German patent document DE 103 59 217 A1, such a design being comparatively thin in the area of the contact holes, and thus not very stable.